Harvey and I
by cinematicfanatic
Summary: The Carol Burnett Show's 9th season in 1976 welcomes a new crew member, twenty six year old Grace Davis. Her favourite cast member is Harvey Korman, but did she ever imagine that this middle aged and married man would fall for her?


Harvey, Tim, Carol, Vicki

I sat down on the bed in my room and looked at the poster on my wall, Heath Ledger in _The Patriot. _Then I looked at the ceiling, Harvey and Tim and Carol and Vicki, smiling in _The Carol Burnett Show. _I was overcome with sadness. I hadn't gotten over the death of Heath four months before, and then my favourite comedian went right after him. I mourned their leaving this world, I was distraught. Although I had never met either man, I was ruined mentally. The day Harvey died I had a marathon of Carol Burnett, Mel Brooks movies, and anything else I could conjure up on YouTube. I've never recovered from those terrible months. Now, years later, I have grown wiser and older, I still think about their passing. The posters are rolled up in my closet for a few years now, and I haven't looked at them since. Now I wonder if I could meet Harvey, what would I do? What would I say? Would I tell him how much I loved him, as a fan of course? Would he like me back? Perhaps in a way I never would have dreamed….

I stood in the parking lot in front of the studio. It was 1976 and I had recently started college. I was twenty six, and only had recently saved enough from waitressing to attend the graphic design class. I hung with a good crowd, aspiring actors and musicians who did nearly every drug imaginable. I admit, I did as well, but only to fit in. My friend worked for the lighting department for the _Carol Burnett Show_, and he left after a better job was offered to him. I applied for the position after he gave in a good word for me and I soon received a phone call… I had the job!

So I stood in the parking lot, half waiting for someone to come and direct me to my place. It was seven o'clock and only a few people would be present this early. I walked up to the stage doors and strolled inside. Someone walked by instantly and greeted me. It was Joe, the producer, Carol's husband, but I did not know at the time.

"Good morning."

"Good- Uh excuse me. I'm new here. I'm going to be working lighting."

"Oh I see." He smiled warmly, sensing my nervousness, "Here, I'll walk you to the set."

"Thank you." I followed him, half in awe of where I was, half terrified that I was going to see an actor and make a fool of myself. He pointed at the lighting booth where the man who interviewed me sat up and waved.

"Thank you." I repeated to Joe and walked up to Art.

Joe spoke, "What is your name darling?"

"Grace. Grace Davis."

"It's nice to meet you Grace." He turned and walked backstage. I looked out at the stage and was amazed. It was beautiful. I felt like I was watching an episode of the show, except their was a lack of actors.

I settled down beside Art, "This is exciting."

"It is, isn't it. You'll get used to it after a while. Who are you most excited to see?"

"Harvey." I answered.

"Really? Are you going to try and talk to him?"

"Oh no. I don't think so."

"Here, I'll show you how to adjust the lights, the actors will be here in a couple of hours, so that gives me time to help you." He completely changed the conversation. I obeyed every order he gave, and we soon were surrounded by more crew members who introduced themselves to me and then went on their way.

Carol walked onto the stage first. I held my breath, waiting for someone to introduce me to her. Then Vicki walked out, looking stunning…. Then Harvey strolled out. I melted on the inside and made eye contact with Art. He smiled.

"Harvey, we're starting with 'A Swiped Life', so could you put your costume on darling, please." Carol said to Harvey.

"Go backstage and meet him." Art said to me. I shook my head.

"No!"

"Yes. I'll bring you."

I walked down the deck and through the house. I walked backstage alone and Art went back to the booth. I stood in the hallway; a few people walked by and looked at me oddly. Harvey was nowhere. I began my way back.

"I'm tired of this shit!" Someone yelled out. I was shoved to the side and lost my balance. I heard a door slam and I toppled slightly sideways. Someone grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." It was Tim Conway, "Harvey's a little temperamental today. Forgive me." He sped off to a lone, unmarked door.

"Harvey, let me in." Tim said. The door opened and he entered.

I stood, shocked. Not only did Harvey just swear, but he touched me. I walked back to the stage and made my way to the booth.

"Anything?" Art asked.

"Nope. That's alright."

"Well, you still have lots of time here, you'll meet him."

The cast began their first sketch. There was some laughter from different people. I laughed loudly at everything, and once again was judged with strange looks from other crew members. I flew about trying to get the lighting right, it was really straightforward.

Then it was over. Everyone packed up their things and left. Art stayed to fix the spotlight, I stayed to help, still clinging onto the hope that someone would come back and talk to me.

"Grace? Grace could you stand on the stage so I can adjust the light."

"Alright." I ran down and stood on the stage. "Where exactly?"

"There's a spiked piece of tape on centre stage. Stand on it."

"Okay."

It was silent for nearly a minute apart from the adjusting of the light by Art. I suddenly heard someone walking backstage. I remained fixed forward.

"Art, I've lost my sweater, I left it in the house- Oh, hello."

I turned my head and saw Harvey.

"H-Hi."

"Why are you here? Are you new?"

"Yes. Yes."

Art shouted to Harvey, "What did you say Harv?"

"My sweater. It's beige, I've misplaced it!"

"Oh, it's up here. I've got it."

"Oh thank you." He strolled up into the audience and to the light booth. Art handed him the sweater. I had seen the sweater previously, I thought it was just a crew members. He walked back and stopped. I could see him out of my peripheral vision. I remained fixed on the light.

"What do you do here?"

"Lighting." I said, not moving.

"Really? Not dancing or anything along those lines?"

"No. I'm sure that would be fun though."

"Are you a dancer?"

"A long time ago I was."

"You look like one. What's your name?"

"Grace."

"That's nice." He walked onto the stage. "I'm Harvey."

"I know."

I looked up at him and smiled, he stood unmoving for a while. I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking of something….you…. oh! I'm so sorry I hit you today, didn't I?"

"Yes, that's alright."

"I guess I'll leave now. You'll be here tomorrow right?"

"I'm pretty sure I will be. This is my job."

"Yes, of course." He laughed, "Grace…. Thanks Art!"

He walked backstage and I looked up at Art. I couldn't see him past the light, but I heard him chuckle.

"He likes you already, Grace."

End of Chapter 1… I apologize for the crappiness…. I'm too occupied currently to do any editing.


End file.
